A Perfect Night
by Jenna Black
Summary: ReWrite Feb 2006. AngelCordelia Fluff. Takes place after Connors birth but before all the badsad stuff.


A Perfect Night

By Jenna Black

Rewrite of Thinking Back – January 06

Timeline: Takes place sometime after Connor was born but before any of the evil things, and is a future fic through Angels POV.

Thinking Back

Even now, so many years after that night, I can still feel all the nervousness and excitement. In my long life, I have only ever had one lover, and one love. Until that night at least. Both had had ended terribly, and there I was, proclaiming my love for another. My undead stomach was so twisted I hadn't been able to drink in days…

We had barely known each other when we were in Sunnydale, which is probably for the best considering how much we have changed. She was such a spoiled brat back then, and now she is a gentle, caring, and loving person. But it certainly hasn't been just her that's changed; the Sunnydale trio has all grown so much.

Wesley has become a wonderful man, no longer the simpering moron he was. Me, I'll acknowledge the fact that I've grown; I am not as brooding as I was then, and now with being a father, I'm open. I still can't believe it sometimes. I am a father, and I have a family. But no one has changed as much as her. Cordy has gone from being a spoiled rich bitch to being a human being, someone anyone could love, even a cursed being like me.

We have all been together for a while now, with more members being added all the time. Gunn, Fred, Lorne, and formerly Doyle. Although Doyle's gone, I always feel his presence around us, whenever Cordy gets her visions or someone gets drunk. Gunn, who would probably still be fighting vamps, with or without us. Fred, who amazes me with her paradox personality, so smart and knowledgeable and yet so innocent. I guess it can't really be helped considering what she's gone through, but all the same, the only word I am left with is wow. And the final member of our little family, Lorne, who certainly knows how to infuriate us to no end with his "readings".

That night I was going to tell her how I felt. I had had all the others leave the hotel, and then filled it with candles, and supernatural fairies. I had remembered long ago how she had longed for the perfect date, and then proceeded to tell us all about it. I had called her and said there was an emergency with Connor and that all the others went out for a night of partying (In reality I had sent them out to a very expensive restaurant for the night, along with Connor, so they were more than happy to go.) So imagine her surprise when she walked in and found the hotel lobby to be a fairy-tale land, except for the small dinner table set for two. She closed her eyes and then opened them again.

"What's going on? Do I need to be pinched?"

"You once said how you wanted the perfect date, so here it is, right down to the food" I said as I lifted one of those silver platters up and revealed, along with her screech of delight-a cheeseburger with all the condiments.

The night was magical, even if she thought I was just joking. After the dinner was over, we sat down to watch her favorite movie "Breakfast at Tiffany's". When it was finished I walked her home, and we talked about the movie.

"It was always one of my favorites growing up," she said "My mom used to have this thing for old movies and once a week we would all sit down together and watch one. Sometimes my dad was away on business so it was just us. But no matter what problems we were having, or what fights were going on, for the two and a half hours that one of the movies was playing we were a family, no problems, no nothing, just a family watching a movie together. Then of course daddy got into all that trouble with the IRS and, well, let's just say we didn't even have a TV to watch it on. So whenever I see those movies I always go back to that place, snuggled beside my mom and dad, just a girl without any problems, and the world is perfect." She finished

"Wow that's really beautiful Cor; I wish I had had a place like that."

"You do Angel, right here with me and all the others in our little family"

"Thanks," I say, "You're right; I just need some reminding once and a while."

At that, we had finished that conversation and had reached her doorstop. As this was a "fake date" as she was calling it, I stopped at her door, leaned down, and gave her a gentle, tender kiss, on the cheek.

"Thank you for a wonderful night." I say still with in an inch of her face. But a shift had happened, and in the glow of the porch light, I couldn't stop looking at her face. A moment went by, and when I couldn't move away she did the most amazing thing. She entwined her hand with me, and kissed me. After a couple minutes, she pulled away, and gave me the most amazing smile.

"Does this have to be a pretend date? She said as I placed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"No," I said, before reaching down to giver he a quick kiss again. "I love you Cordelia Chase. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Just so you know." After I stepped away a bit, I noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"What took you so long?" She stated through laughing, and collapsed into my open arms.

After that moment I knew nothing would ever be the same, and I didn't want it to be.

The End


End file.
